Moses Dingle
Not to be confused with his first cousin once removed, Moses Dingle. |played by = Arthur Cockroft }} Moses Dingle is the son of Charity Dingle and Ross Barton, born whilst Charity was in prison for perverting the course of justice. Biography 2015-2016: Birth and medical emergencies Charity went into labour whilst her daughter Debbie Dingle was visiting her in prison on 11th June 2015. Charity was rushed to hospital where she delivered a baby boy. Charity had hoped that having a baby would reduce her prison sentence, but it didn't, so she signed the parental rights over to a surprised Debbie, who didn't even know Charity was pregnant. The baby moved into Mulberry Cottage with Debbie, her children Sarah and Jack as well as her fiancé Pete Barton. The Dingles brought out the family Bible, as it's tradition for a new Dingle to have a biblical name. After no one got anywhere, Chas flicked to a random page and decided to call him Moses, which they agreed with. The Dingles had baby Moses christened in St. Mary's Church on 26th June 2015, with Chas and Sam Dingle with as his godparents. A few days after his christening Pete rushed Moses to hospital where he was diagnosed with pyloric stenosis and needed an urgent operation. tells Ross that he is Moses' father]] Debbie signed the forms for Moses' operation to go ahead but the doctor suggested that Debbie contact Charity in prison due to the severity of Moses' condition. When Charity arrived at the hospital, Debbie encouraged her to contact Moses father as he had a right to know his son. She phoned Ross to tell him that he had a son but after he arrived at the hospital he tells her that he was not interested in Moses or being a family. The following day Moses had his operation, which was successful, soon after his operation, Ross went to the hospital to see his son and was nearly caught by Debbie. Moses was looked after by many women over the next few weeks, including Chas, Lisa and Moira, which left Debbie time to continue her affair with fiancé Pete's brother, Ross, unaware that he was Moses father. Whilst taking Moses back to Debbie, Moira spotted Debbie and Ross kissing in the garage. After an ultimatum from Moira, Debbie told Ross that she chooses to be with him, but changed her mind after she found out about him stealing Jimmy's van with Carly Hope. On the day Debbie and Ross were to run away together, Ross asked Debbie if they were going to leave Moses behind, a suggestion which annoyed Debbie. Debbie's father Cain then told a devastated Debbie that her lover was the father of her mother's baby to prevent them from leaving. On 3rd August 2015, at Pete's stag do Ross revealed in front of the whole pub that he was Moses' father. His parents James and Emma Barton were furious at Ross for keeping the fact that they were grandparents from them. Ross and Debbie's affair was revealed at Debbie and Pete's wedding reception the following day. Not long after, a helicopter came crashing down on the reception and Ross was presumed to have died after a fight with Pete. Whilst Debbie was in hospital, James and Emma looked after Moses but when Debbie returned home she banned Emma from looking after Moses, due to her nearly smothering Ross to death when he was two. Debbie relented and allowed Emma to look after Moses as long as James was present. Moses briefly moved in with James, Emma and their youngest son Finn whilst Sarah and Jack were ill. When Ross returned home from the hospital after the beating he realised how much Moses meant to him and began spending time with his son, even giving him the nickname Mozza. Only a few days later Ross left the village. He told Debbie that he would send money back for Moses but Debbie tried to persuade him that the money wouldn't raise his son. Ross returned to the village and after some time away Debbie decided that she wanted to be with him and in October 2015 he moved into Mulberry Cottage with Debbie, Sarah, Jack and Moses. Debbie banned Emma from seeing Moses, however, in December Ross struck up a deal with his mother that she could look after Moses on the condition that Debbie never found out. Pete overheard one of Moses' handovers and revealed to Debbie that Ross was allowing Emma around Moses. Debbie was furious and warned Emma to stay away as she was Moses legal guardian and had the final say. The following day, Emma visited Charity and asked her to give her full custody of Moses, and in return, Charity would have an on-tap babysitter and she could see Moses as much as she wanted. Charity rejected her offer and warned Emma off. Emma got drunk and barged into Mulberry Cottage while Debbie and Sarah were giving Moses a bath. Debbie asked Sarah to keep an eye on Moses whilst she got rid of Emma but Sarah turned her back on Moses for a second and he fell facedown in the water. Emma checked Moses over and said he was fine but advised Debbie to take him to the hospital. Debbie thought Emma was overreacting so didn't take Moses to A&E. Ross was furious with his mother when he found out what happened and told her to stay away. Later Emma and James went round to apologise but Emma noticed Moses breathing was shallow and feared he may have water in his lungs. Emma insisted Moses needed to get to hospital as soon as possible but Ross was incensed Debbie didn't take Emma's advice earlier. Ross spent the night at Moses hospital bedside, and Moses was allowed home the following day. Ross was furious as Debbie and Emma's feud could have killed Moses and the doctor insisted it was lucky that Emma knew the signs of secondary drowning. Debbie relented and allowed Emma to see Moses whenever she wanted. On New Year's Eve, Debbie discovered Ross' involvement in Robert Sugden's shooting the previous September. Debbie left Moses with her father Cain and step-mother Moira until Charity got out of prison and then left the village with Sarah and Jack. After only a few days, Emma managed to persuade Ross to go and get Moses. Moira reluctantly handed him over to Ross. Cain threw Ross out of Mulberry Cottage so he and Moses went to stay with his parents and brothers at Dale View. Emma advised Ross to affirm his rights to Moses and to get his name on his birth certificate before Charity was released from prison and could cut them out of Moses' life. 2016-2018: Charity's return and Ross' departure In March 2016, Emma and James decided to buy a house of their own, and Ross agreed to allow Moses to live with them. Charity was released from prison and returned to the village. After learning from Ross about Emma and James' plans to buy a house, Charity saw an opportunity to get the money she needed to buy half of The Woolpack, and proposed to Emma that she could have Moses for £50,000. Ross eventually managed to help Charity raise the funds, and Moses stayed with Ross, James and Emma at Dale View. Ross then started to bring Moses on jobs stealing from stores as by bringing a child with him he drew less suspicion. In September 2016, Charity considered moving to Sweden with Moses and Noah but soon changed her mind. In October, she again had plans of leaving, this time with Cain to live with Debbie in France, but decided to let Moses stay with Ross, at least until they had gotten settled. Ross was upset with her decision, claiming she was abandoning them. However, she soon returned to the village after Cain changed his mind about going. In February 2018, Charity took Moses and Noah on a holiday. Whilst they were away, Ross was attacked and had acid thrown in his face, leaving his face deformed. Upon their return Charity brought Moses to visit Ross who was overjoyed to see his son but his joy soon turns to devastation when Ross realises Moses was scared of the way he looked. He ordered someone to get Moses out of the room. A few days later Ross went to see Moses at the playground and although Moses initially got scared by Ross' presence he eventually, took over pushing Moses on the swing and explained that he was still his daddy despite his different appearance. In late August 2018, Charity introduced Moses to his long lost big brother, Ryan Stocks. Simultaneously, Ryan also befriended Ross and soon found out about his drug addiction which was starting to impact his ability to look after Moses. Ryan ordered Ross to sort himself out for Moses' sake and brought up the possibility of social services getting involved. Ross insisted he could not lose his son and begged Ryan not to say anything, promising to never take drugs around Moses again. In Autumn 2018, Ross decided to leave Emmerdale for a fresh start in Liverpool along with his girlfriend, Rebecca White and her baby son Seb. Ross originally planned to take Moses with him, but Charity found out and threatened to take him on in court. However, Ryan, after seeing Charity's distress at the prospect of losing her son, revealed how Ross' cocaine use had led to him collapsing in front of Moses, leaving his son to wander off alone. Furious, Charity confronted him, however, she soon sympathized and encouraged him to leave for his own health's sake, agreeing to still grant him regular access to Moses, as long as he dropped the custody battle idea and sorted his life out, to which Ross agreed. Ross left Emmerdale with Rebecca and Seb on 2nd November 2018, leaving Moses with Charity. 2019-: Scool start and kidnapping In August 2019, Moses along with Noah, Charity, Charity's fiancee Vanessa Woodfield and Vanessa's son Johnny moved into Debbie's old house after she left for Scotland. The following month Moses started his first year in school. On 12th November 2019, whilst in the care of Cain Dingle, Moses got kidnapped by thug Sean after Cain and his nephew Aaron stole a few cars from him and his gang. After organising a buyer for the stolen car, Aaron and Cain headed off with Moses, not spotting a sinister Sean who was lurking in the shadows. Later on, all hell broke loose when Aaron and Cain got a call from Sean revealing that he had Moses and demanded that the men returned the cars in exchange for his safe return. However, they panicked as they had already sold the cars. Despite their best effort, Charity soon found out what happened and was furious. Cain promised to get him back but when they were only able to bring Sean two of the three vehicles. They returned to the house and told a distressed Charity that they hadn't got Moses back and revealed that Sean had warned them not to mess with him or he would torch the car with Moses in it. Charity started to have a go at Cain, believing he had killed her son, however, at that moment he was luckily brought back safely by Nate Robinson who found him wandering the streets. Gallery Charity's baby.jpg|Newborn baby Moses Moses Dingle 2015.png|Moses in 2015 Moses Dingle.png|Moses in late 2015 Moses Dingle 2.png|Moses in 2016 Moses Dingle 2017.png|Moses in 2017 Moses Dingle 2018.png|Moses in 2018 Episode 7206.jpg|Debbie reveals Charity had a baby while still in prison Episode 7222.jpg|Charity tells Ross that he's Moses' father Episode 7235.jpg|Moira with baby Moses Episode 7385.png|Moses and Ross in 2015 Episode 7389.png Episode 8088.png|Ross sees Moses at the playground after his acid accident Charity and Moses waves goodbye to Ross.png|Charity and Moses wave goodbye to Ross as he leaves the village Episode 8325.png|Charity paints Moses and Johnny's faces See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Dingle family Category:Barton family Category:2015 births Category:2015 debuts Category:Residents of Mulberry Cottage Category:Residents of Dale View Category:Residents of The Woolpack Category:Residents of Jacobs Fold Category:Connelton Primary School students Category:Current characters